Le piège de Jédusor
by Emya
Summary: One shot. Mimi a beaucoup de difficultés pour se faire des amis, la rencontre inattendue d'un garçon assez étrange va bouleverser sa vie.


Cet OS raconte comment Mimi Geignarde a vécu ses derniers jours à Poudlard.

J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux son déroulement pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le piège de Jédusor<strong>

J'ouvre les yeux. Trop tard, je suis réveillée, une nouvelle journée à subir avant de pouvoir se réfugier à nouveau dans le merveilleux monde du sommeil.

Comme à tous les matins, mes yeux baignent dans les larmes. Peut-être que je fais des mauvais rêves… Peu m'importe, je m'en souviens rarement. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement mieux ainsi car si en plus j'étais malheureuse la nuit je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps.

Comme tous les matins, je me lève en constatant que mes "camarades" sont toutes déjà parties. Tant mieux, je préfère être seule pour m'habiller. En mettant mes vêtements, j'évite soigneusement de me croiser dans le miroir, pour éviter qu'il me rappelle la quantité de boutons qui prospèrent sur mon visage.

Le petit déjeuner s'annonce difficile, je réussis à trouver une place entre deux filles. Elles me lancent toutes les deux un regard méprisant. Leur façon de me faire savoir que je ne suis pas invitée à participer à leur conversation. Je me dépêche de manger et je les laisserai, je ne les aime pas et je ne veux même pas les regarder.

- Ne manges pas si près de ton assiette Mimi la moche, ton nez risque de plonger dedans. Me lance ma voisine.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais qu'il est impossible de gagner à ce jeu lorsque toute l'école est contre toi.

Mon absence de réponse ne semble pas lui convenir. Soudainement, je sens sa main appuyer sur ma tête. Prise par surprise, mon visage plonge dans mon porridge. Sa main termine le travail en pressant par à-coups avant de me libérer. Je relève ma tête dégoulinante de mon propre petit déjeuner.

- Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça, on ne voit plus tes pustules maintenant. Merci qui ? Me lance-t-elle, sarcastique.

J'aimerai arriver à trouver une réplique cinglante, lui dire ce que je pense ou même lui mettre ma main à la figure, mais mon cœur commence à s'alourdir et je sens déjà mes larmes monter. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça, je me lève et m'enfuis sous les rires des élèves de ma maison.

Aveuglée par les larmes, je ne vois pas l'élève que je percute de plein fouet dans le couloir. Cela me fait tomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Désolée, je...

J'arrive à discerner son regard, il est froid. Si effrayant que j'en oublie ce qui s'est passé avant. En reprenant mes esprits, je m'aperçois que j'ai bousculé Tom Jédusor, le préfet en chef. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il va probablement me donner une retenue...

Il ne dit rien, il me considère comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de parfaitement stupide, ça me perturbe, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme ça.

Ça y est, il tend sa baguette vers moi, tout est terminé, je peux lire dans ses yeux que seule la mort m'attend, je… je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Tremblante, je n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement et reste accroupie par terre.

Subitement, je sens mon visage changer, le porridge a disparu, il m'a aidée ! Que faire ? Je n'arrive pas à penser, dois-je lui dire merci ? Ou alors m'excuser ?

- Fais attention à toi.

Il m'adresse un sourire et m'abandonne sur place. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens d'un seul coup mon cœur plus léger.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours sont passés depuis cet instant, ce souvenir hante mon esprit jusque dans mes rêves. Je sais bien que Tom est très populaire, toutes les Serpentardes sont à ses pieds, d'ailleurs et ce n'est guère étonnant : il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas tomber sous son charme.<p>

Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit intéressé par quiconque. Il est souvent solitaire et beaucoup préfèrent l'éviter. Même lorsqu'il marche dans les couloirs les autres élèves s'écartent. Cela nous fait au moins une chose en commun.

La journée passe rapidement et la nuit est déjà tombée. Comme d'habitude je me retrouve seule dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque.

Fidèle à son habitude, le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné un exercice que lui même aurait du mal à réaliser... Bon, j'exagère un peu mais franchement, qui aura un jour l'utilité de transformer un arbuste en horloge ? Et de façon informulée bien sûr !

Je me rends compte que si j'avais passé autant de temps à travailler qu'à me lamenter ce soir, je serais sûrement déjà couchée, la main moite sur ma baguette je retente le sort...

Je m'acharne à faire le mouvement, rien à faire, je n'obtiens rien qui ressemble même de loin à une horloge.

Une petite pause, je reprends ma respiration, ma baguette est pointée sur l'arbuste, ma concentration au maximum je récite la formule dans ma tête.

Ça commence bien, le végétal change de couleur, les feuilles rétrécissent tandis que le tronc prend un aspect métallique. Je ne perds pas ma concentration, la forme est correcte, bien carrée comme je le désire, les rouages se matérialisent et se mettent en place. De fines aiguilles se forment sur le cadrant et des chiffres romains apparaissent noir sur blanc !

Je n'ai jamais vu une horloge aussi magnifique ! Il est impossible que j'aie fait ça toute seule !

Je regarde derrière moi, il est là. Il me regarde et je constate sa baguette pointée sur l'horloge, à dix mètres de distance !

Je le fixe, cherchant quelque chose à dire mais mon corps et mes pensées sont figées, il prend alors la parole :

- Bonsoir, Mimi.

Que dire ? "Bonsoir, Tom ?", non, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit ! De toutes mes forces, j'improvise et prend la parole :

- Heu...

Silence glacial, il m'observe avec un léger sourire tandis que je suis en train de me dire que le "Bonsoir, Tom" aurait sûrement été préférable.

- Tu as des difficultés avec cet exercice ?

Je reprends mon souffle, et réussi à lui répondre normalement :

- Oui, Dumbledore ne croira jamais que ça vienne de moi mais au moins je vais pouvoir aller me coucher !

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne veux pas aller dormir maintenant ! Maintenant il va croire qu'il m'ennuie !

Sérieusement, sans montrer aucune expression, il me considère. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, peut être même qu'il sait ce que je pense en ce moment ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander...

Son regard cesse de me fixer pour aller se poser aléatoirement sur les livres de la bibliothèque, serait-il gêné ? Je ne réponds pas et j'attends qu'il reprenne la parole.

Son regard fixe à présent mes yeux, il m'explique :

- L'autre jour lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, j'avais remarqué que tu pleurais... J'ai pensé en fait que peut être tu n'aimais pas vraiment ces marques sur ton visage...

Il parle sans bafouiller, sans sourire. Va t-il se moquer de moi ? J'ai le cœur qui remonte lentement, je suis prête à partir en courant. Mais je veux savoir où il veut en venir.

- En fait je me suis renseigné cette semaine, et il existe une solution pour les faire disparaître.

- C'est vrai ? Mais les docteurs m'ont toujours dit que ça ne pouvait pas se régler avec la magie.

- C'est parce que cette solution n'est pas vraiment de la médecine... C'est un peu différent... Mais ça marchera je te le promets !

Il sourit légèrement, sûr de lui. Je suis certaine qu'il me dit la vérité. Peu importe le moyen je veux le connaître !

- Si tu es d'accord, nous pourrons en reparler demain soir, ici à la même heure.

Je me maîtrise et je lui réponds, hésitante :

- Merci beaucoup.

- Alors à demain Mimi.

- B... Bonne nuit.

Je le regarde s'en aller vers le couloir. Mon cœur bat comme jamais et mon sang glacé me chatouille. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi. Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour le remercier.

* * *

><p>Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir j'arrive à ignorer beaucoup plus facilement les remarques des autres. Je me dis que bientôt tout ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.<p>

Voyons... Dans quelle boutique aller ? Pré au lard n'est pourtant pas bien grand... Allez, je commence par le magasin le plus proche.

J'entre, l'intérieur est assez grand mais les articles sont disposés uniquement sur les murs tout autour de la pièce, je fais le tour en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait convenir.

Hum... Des fleurs ? Surtout pas ! Du parfum ? Inutile. Je continue à marcher lentement en survolant les rayons du regard.

Pourquoi pas un livre ? Hum... je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à apprécier les romans.

Je m'arrête sur une étagère, un journal ? J'avais déjà envisagé d'en tenir un mais dès la première page je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'écrivais était trop déprimant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'aimerai bien réessayer, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver aujourd'hui, j'aurai probablement envie de le relire plus tard.

Est-ce que ça pourrait lui plaire ? Comme moi il est plutôt solitaire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il apprécierait l'idée de laisser une trace de tous ses exploits. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait aimer... Peut être même qu'il y citera mon nom ?

Je me rends soudainement compte que je suis debout, les épaules relevées, les yeux fermés et les deux journaux serrés dans mes mains contre mon cœur, la moitié des clients du magasin me regardent tandis que l'autre moitié fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Je me sors vite de cette posture gênante, et je me dirige vers la vendeuse.

Elle m'observe avec un grand sourire, puis me propose :

- Désirez-vous que j'inscrive un nom ?

Timidement, je lui demande de poser mon nom sur le premier, puis celui de Tom Jédusor sur le second. Elle les inscrit d'un coup de baguette en caractères dorés sur le cuir de la couverture, puis me regarde avec un sourire lourd de sens qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon embarra.

Finalement sortie de la boutique, je cours le plus vite possible vers l'école comme si cela pouvait réduire le temps avant de revoir Tom. Pourtant, il doit bien rester quelques heures avant qu'il ne me rejoigne dans la bibliothèque, mais tant pis, je l'attendrais là bas sans manger et je ne veux croiser personne d'autre avant !

Presque arrivée à la bibliothèque, je constate qu'il suffit de vouloir qu'une chose n'arrive pas pour que ça vous surprenne au dernier moment. Olive Hornby m'intercepte alors que je traverse paisiblement le deuxième étage.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas Mimi ? Mimi la moche ?

Je ne répond pas, j'essaye d'avancer mais elle se place devant moi et se décale dès que j'essaye de passer à côté.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Mimi minable ? Et qu'est-ce que tu portes dans ta sacoche ?

Je me force à lui répondre sans reprendre mon souffle :

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu devrais plutôt l'utiliser pour couvrir ton visage, ainsi on ne risquerait pas d'attraper l'éclabouille à chaque fois qu'on te croise dans le couloir !

Je n'essaye plus de forcer le passage contre elle et je fais demi-tour, la tête baissée.

Elle m'agrippe la main et poursuit :

- Attends, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Tu partiras quand je t'autoriserais à partir sale sang de bourbe !

Je n'ose plus bouger, son insulte m'a prise par surprise. Elle me saisit par les épaules et me force à lui faire face, mon visage est à dix centimètres du sien et je considère son regard à la fois satisfait et dégouté.

Après quelques secondes interminables et constatant que je suis au bord des larmes, elle me crache au visage.

Je sens son glaire dégouliner sur mes lunettes et mon œil gauche, mon cœur commence à me serrer.

Elle me regarde maintenant avec des gros yeux surpris puis continue sur un ton nasillard :

- Oh ? Mais tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer derrière tes grosses loupes ?

Je n'en peux plus, je la repousse d'un coup sec. Elle semble avoir été surprise car je l'entends s'affaler sur le sol pendant que je me réfugie rapidement dans les toilettes proches.

Sans réfléchir, je rentre dans une cabine, je m'assois sur le siège et je prends ma tête dans mes mains en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je reste quelques minutes dans ce sanctuaire, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était certainement l'endroit qui me correspond le mieux. J'y avais toujours été en sécurité.

Quelques minutes sont passées, mon calme est revenu. Je me suis remémorée la nuit précédente. J'ai vraiment hâte que mes boutons disparaissent, il faut absolument que ça marche !

Pensive, j'ouvre ma sacoche et en sors le journal que je compte offrir pour voir s'il n'est pas corné. Il est impeccable et la vendeuse a particulièrement soigné la calligraphie lorsqu'elle a esquissé son nom.

Soudainement, je crois entendre un bruit étrange, une voix grave vient de dire quelque chose, c'est certainement une voix de garçon.

J'hésite à sortir, est-ce qu'il vient se moquer de moi ? Bon… Je ne vais pas me cacher éternellement ici, je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvre la porte.

Je remarque deux horribles yeux jaunes qui me fixent.

* * *

><p>Serais-je en train de me réveiller ? Je ne sens plus rien, j'ai l'impression que mes membres ont disparus. je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, tous mes sens sont scellés.<p>

Je constate qu'ayant perdu tout contact avec la réalité, je n'arrive plus à mesurer le temps qui s'écoule. Pourtant, je sens quelque chose qui vient...

C'est mon cœur ! J'en suis de plus en plus certaine, je sens son faible battement, le sang qu'il transporte me fait redécouvrir peu à peu la sensation dans chacun de mes organes. Mes poumons viennent de se remplir d'air, c'est à la fois rassurant et douloureux. Lentement, mes sens reviennent.

J'ouvre les yeux, le flou se dissipe. Je suis toujours dans les toilettes, un garçon est en face de moi, impassible, il me regarde.

- Tom ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à parler suffisamment fort car mon ouïe n'est pas tout à fait revenue. Mon doute se dissipe car je le vois se rapprocher, il tend sa baguette vers moi et murmure quelques mots que je ne discerne pas.

Subitement, je sens que quelque chose de terrible vient de m'arriver, je ressens une souffrance jusqu'alors jamais apparue, je sens mon corps s'affaiblir à nouveau. Je tombe douloureusement sur les genoux et mon dos se plaque contre le mur derrière moi. J'arrive difficilement à garder la tête relevée.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sourit. Un sourire mauvais, il ne ressemble plus au Tom hésitant et charmeur avec qui j'avais parlé, maintenant il arbore un regard dément.

Suffisamment proche, il arrête sa marche vers moi et prend la parole sans me regarder :

- Je n'avais pas prévu que cela se passe aussi tôt, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

À présent son regard se tourne vers moi, j'ai peur de lui poser la question, mon cœur est crispé. Au bout de quelques secondes, je lui repose la question, les lèvres tremblantes :

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Tout à l'heure j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets, tu en as déjà entendu parler n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait sortir la créature qui s'y trouvait et elle a senti ta présence. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te tuer… En fait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Désespérée, je lui demande :

- Tu m'as aidée ?

À ces mots, il éclate d'un rire terrifiant et sonore, puis il me corrige :

- Pourquoi aurais-je aidé une sang de bourbe comme toi ?

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de me dire, je sens mon cœur s'immobiliser, la souffrance est telle que je sens tous mes organes s'arrêter. Il reprend douloureusement son rythme tandis que j'essaye de bouger, à présent, chaque battement est une véritable torture.

À court de souffle, je lui demande :

- P... Pourquoi ?

- J'ai réalisé que mon âme était encore trop intacte, trop jeune. Une personne banale n'aurait probablement pas suffit, il fallait quelqu'un de suffisamment proche. Le sortilège que je t'ai lancé me rendra immortel. Enfin, dès que je t'aurais...

Il marque une pause, sans prononcer le mot. Il ramasse un objet par terre puis me le montre en me demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi mon nom est écrit dessus ?

Malgré la souffrance, je parviens à pleurer, cela me soulage un peu, il attend patiemment ma réponse. Je cherche les mots avec difficulté.

- C'était un cadeau.

Il me regarde, puis contemple le journal... Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur. Il ne semble pas comprendre.

- Un cadeau ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me sens aussi pathétique que lui, je souffre et je pleure de toutes mes forces.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ceci... C'était une bonne idée, vraiment !

Il se rapproche, impuissante, je lui montre mon visage ruisselant de larmes, il ne réagit pas et tend à nouveau sa baguette sur moi.

Je le sens me soulever comme une poupée de chiffon, la douleur commence à me rend à moitié folle. Il se rapproche de moi et m'empoigne par les épaules. Je l'entends prononcer deux mots à mon oreille.

- Avada Kedavra.

La douleur disparaît, je me sens appelée quelque part… mais je ne veux pas partir maintenant, ma volonté de me battre est si puissante que je sens un fragment de mon être se séparer et rester à cet endroit. Malheureusement, j'arrive à sentir le sort d'oubli lancé contre cette faible partie de moi même tandis que la mort m'entraîne dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à publier vos commentaires ! :D<p> 


End file.
